The Flood Conspiracy
Overview ---- This is just a Sci-fi Short story I cooked up in my spare time. Enjoy! ---- _INITIATING_UNKNOWN LINK TRANSFER:OVERRIDE 711_ : _STATUS:ACTIVATED_ : 2092. ---- ''-Begin Transmission-'' : “Damage reports are currently not verified as accurate as surveyors analyze streams of data”…-“All of Russia appears to have been submerged in water and we have lost all communications with the prime minister of Britain”… “All Emergency shelters are now closed. Residents in southern UES are advised to stay on the highest possible ground…” John turned off the iTV 7 and sighed. Although the enormous storm had not leveled the United Earth States National AESpace base and the gigantic man-made walls protecting the valley, the news was still devastating. Everyone was under constant stress, and the daily food deliveries had stopped abruptly two weeks ago. And Oceans continued churning, hurricanes continued raging, dams kept breaking, and whole countries continued being wiped off the face of the earth. He switched the TV back on. Might as well face the music… : ''-End Transmission-'' : One Year Earlier. ---- ''-Begin Transmission-'' : Second Colonel Hearst Bridger quietly handed the blueprints to General Maverik Woods. “Construction has started at facility X317, sir. Secureness Protocol 7 is now online.” “Good. Now get out.” Woods ordered. He looked down at his computer and typed in a few commands as Bridger left his office. He asked Taylor Frost, the weather analyst, on his webcam for the fifth time: “Are you positive that the plan will work?” “Yes, Woods. You do realize there is no turning back after this?” “Yes. Let’s get this party started.” : ''-End Transmission-'' : 2092. ---- ''-Begin Transmission-'' : John Clavis Slayde was very surprised when a military AESpace emergency channel popped up on his TV instead of the usual news channels. “All citizens in the UES are prompted to come to Clear Forest UES National AESpace base to board a final evacuation ship. Repeat. All citizens in the UES are prompted to come to Clear Forest UES National AESpace base to board a final evacuation ship. Thank You.” Puzzled, John trudged out of his house and got in his Prius. When he arrived at the base, he saw that people from all over the world with any means of transportation left had found their way to the base. The scene was horrific; there were all means of broken bones and scrapes and bleeding wounds and overworked, exhausted medics. There were about 900 people in the crowded lobby in all; only 50 were by any means healthy. “All right! Get in line by age group please!” A man in a uniform shouted from a hover platform at the front of the lobby. Behind him were 10 doors with different age group numbers plastered on them. “All children under 6 are permitted to stay with any parents. Orphans are to report at line 7, and severely wounded patients are to be escorted by nurses to line 10.” John walked over to the age group 20-30 and got in line. The line was quickly ushered in to a gleaming corridor, and each person was put in a cryogenics chamber. John’s last memory was looking through the blue glass at the complex machinery. Then… nothing. : ''-End Transmission-'' : 2292. ---- ''-Begin Transmission-'' : John had later discovered that he had boarded a giant space shuttle to the moon, and was to help colonize it. He had also been part of the expedition crew and later, part of the colonization crew to Mars. Now, he was a pile of dust in the Martian soil, and the same was his wife, and his son, and his son’s wife. His grandson, however,(and his grandson’s wife) were still alive, and they now had a teenage son named Mark. And Mark was currently in the same kind of cryogenic chamber as his ancestor had been on, so many years ago… : David Woods looked triumphantly out at the lush green of earth’s landscape. Finally, he could fulfill his great-grandfather Maverik’s dream: to restore Earth to her former glory, and to restart human civilization on earth. : Mark woke up with a jolt as the electric rod prodded him to wake up. As he got out of the cryo chamber, dazed, he bumped into the captain of the ship. “Good morning, Mr. Slayde,” Said the captain. “we should be arriving on the moon in about 27 minutes and 56 seconds. Actually, make that 55 seconds.” Mark nodded and made his way to the observation deck. Many of the ship’s cryo chambers were now empty, as the occupants were always waken up 30 minutes before landing as was required by UES Protocol 21906-A. However, he was alarmed to see that the moon looked too small and lumpy. Something was wrong. Very wrong. The flight crew was just as alarmed as Mark. “What in the living blazes is going on here?” The captain asked. “It appears as a giant asteroid has slammed into the side of the moon, sir.” said the navigations officer. “What?” murmured the Captain in disbelief. “Try to establish communications with the colony on the moon.” The officer plugged in some orders into his computer, but got nothing. “Nothing, sir. Zip. Zero. Zilch.” “We will have to return to Mars, then. Check the fuel levels, and prepare the ship for a second route,” Ordered the Captain as he strode out of the room. Mark walked down a long corridor, passing many panicked people. He came abruptly to a halt when all of the advertisement screens on the ship suddenly changed channels into the intercom. “Attention, all passengers,” said the tired-looking captain, “We have been forced to crash land on to earth, as all communications with the moon colony has been lost. We do not have enough fuel to return to mars. Please report in at security chamber 365A. Thank You.” Panic ensued. : ''-End Transmission-'' : Earth. ---- ''-Begin Transmission-'' : David Woods looked on as a huge chunk of metal fell from the sky about two miles east. He rounded up a recon team and sent them out to investigate. Mark stumbled out of the wrecked shell of the ship. About twenty other passengers had survived, and as they all crawled out of the wreckage, they slowly took in the horrific scene in front of them. Mark could not believe he was on Earth. The planet that was in every textbook, and they had been taught to hate. However, the lush green of earth was quite beautiful. It was not the barren wasteland that everyone had come to imagine. All those thoughts slipped away as soon as he heard the terrifying roar. The recon team looked on uneasily as the lion started gobbling up the survivors of the wreck. Some of the survivors were starting to flee, and they quickly decided that this was the smartest solution. They took off at full speed. : Mark gasped as he and 5 other passengers from the ship finally stopped their sprint through the woods. However, he wasn’t gasping for breath. Before him lay a small, industrial town, with mines and factories and fields of crops spread out around it. Dazed, he started down a paved road leading toward the town… David welcomed the survivors with open arms. Literally. Mark looked uneasily at the shotgun aimed at his chest. “Come.” Said the masked stranger behind it. He and his companions dragged the survivors to one of the ore mines surrounding the town. To Mark’s horror, it was actually a forced labor camp. He gulped as he was handed a mining rig and shoved down the passageway into the mine. As soon as they were alone, the survivors gathered together to make a plan. There was a skinny man named Bob, a fat man and a skinny woman with her child, and a very, very old grandmother named Kajif. She was in a wheelchair and carried a long cane. They planned to free all of the workers in the mine and make them stampede up the passageway. While the workers cause chaos outside, Mark and Bob would creep up the fire escape and attack the computer station that Bob claimed to have seen as he was led into the mine. The other survivors would free the other mines somehow. That night, the plan was set in action. Two drowsy guards bolted up from their seats as a terrifying roar erupted from the mine. They both cried, “Mommy!” as their shack was trampled on and flattened. Meanwhile, Mark and Bob made their way up the fire escape. They were so excited that they didn’t hear the slight clicking of wheels behind them. When they finally reached the computer station, Mark looked at Bob. “Ready?” “Sure thing.” They opened the door to find only a vending machine and a magazine stand inside the small building. ~Click!~ “Hands up!” barked a gruff voice behind them. : The stampede out front was going well. Everyone in town (Military people and rich aristocrats) were caught off guard, and had been tied up using spare rope from the mine. Only David and his guards were secure in his fortress in the middle of town. Now the workers started trying to climb the outer walls… : “Hands up, and get slowly to your feet,” ordered the voice. WHACK! Mark and Bob whirled around startled by the sudden noise. They saw Kajif with cane extended, standing over an unconscious guard. “Knew you young’uns would get in trouble.” She cackled. The three of them took off toward the center of town. : David shouted angrily at the wall of his room. “All of this effort to restore Earth, and then we’re crushed by some uncivilized slaves! ARGGGG!” Then the door of his command room was slammed open. “Chief! The rebels have breached the main wall! Evacuate immediately!” “Never,” screamed David, “Kill them all! Slaughter them like pigs! Quickly!” The officer was stunned. He quickly strode out of the room. “No way,” he whispered to himself. “Stand back! Retreat!” He shouted at his troops. He led them back to David’s room. “Surrender,” he ordered David. “Wha-?” cried David as he was bound and gagged. A moment later a giant crowd of angry workers surged into the massive room. They stooped short when they saw the bizarre scene. “What’s going on here?” asked Mark as he pushed himself to the front of the crowd. : ''-End Transmission-'' : One Year Later. ---- ''-Begin Transmission-'' : Mark looked on as the ship finally landed. Soon, Earth would be colonized again, and humans would be able to live one their home planet once again. Of course, they would be much more wise. : ''-End Transmission-'' : _LINK TERMINATED:ALPHA PROTOCOL 690A_ :